


Remnants of a tower stand

by Zezelchark



Category: RWBY, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Amiya is the best mafia boss you'll ever get, Attempt at Humor, Badass Amiya, Gen, Grimm do not get Doctor or Kal'tsit, Is Rhodes island just a tax haven for Kal'tsit? Possibly, Office Work, Tower of Babel, budgeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zezelchark/pseuds/Zezelchark
Summary: They didn't know how it happened but they all agreed on one thing as they looked up at the snow capped mountains.It was the Doctors fault for sureA collection a in universe events while just about everyone things R.I. is 100% Evil
Relationships: Amiya & Doctor (Arknights), Amiya & Kal'tsit (Arknights), Amiya & Tax evasion, Doctor & Kal'tsit (Arknights)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

~~Tower of Babel Labs~~ Rhodes Island Pharmaceuticals Eastern Solitas

“I’m sorry you want me to do what?” The Doctor of Rhodes Island liked to think themselves a quiet person, one who understand others and usually knew how to reply in the correct why. This was not one of those times as they stared at the slightly bashful Amiya who stood quietly after handing them a clip board.

“It’s not a big think really Doctor, but with how we got stranded here until Kal’tsit and the others figure out a way to reopen that…rift we need a means to keep up repairs and money coming. So, it was decided that we would send…someone to start making deals and such.” The small guilty smile she had didn’t help their opinion of this, however.

“And no one else was available to go out to a…ball and mingle? Ch’en, Silverash, Frostleaf, you?”

“Ch’en is busy getting the organizations done for cold weather training, Silverash is working on setting up advertisements along with trying to get in contact with the continent of Menagerie, Frostleaf…is busy and I have other things to deal with, like Tax forms along with paychecks.”

The Doctor interlocked their fingers before slowly looking down at their desk and back up, “Kal’tsit?”

“Do you want to be the one to tell her to stop her research to go a party with people she will probably kill?”

…

“Your silence is concerning Doctor.”

* * *

There were a few select things about Remnant that the Doctor could say they disliked on a personal level. The first was the fact that the world had creatures known as Grimm that seemed to just exist to kill everything, which was honestly kind of annoying and would be more if they didn’t seem to see them or Kal’tsit, which was cool for research proposes, they were technically a liquid which was odd. The second was the fact that the land masses, unlike Terra, were all separated by oceans which in turn made it hard for Rhodes Island to travel, it still could but it took more fuel and hovering over water was tricky.

The third was probably the most important and in all honesty was probably pretty petty even to them. They just flat out didn’t like how everything was organized on the world stage, oh sure you have a material like Originium but without all the harmful side effects to it, and it comes in many different colors yay, lets use it to help the world in so many ways! But no, instead of like building more fucking floating islands to avoid the things trying to kill you, lets just make bullets for guns that everyone can use and other such things. They tactfully ignored the planes, trains, and automobiles as outliers.

It was petty, but it wasn’t on the level of Kal’tsit…yet.

Standing in the middle of a high-class ballroom in order to make contracts and raise awareness of what Rhodes Island was quickly become number four, however. It didn’t help them that they stood out with their facemask and lab coat, hoodie ensemble unlike all the pure whites and greys that everyone else wore. It did look though that the only people having any sort of fun currently were the likes of James Ironwood, along with Headmaster of Beacon Ozpin, and the current head of the Schnee household, J something or other.

 _Come on Doctor, you need to “make connections” that can’t be as hard as running field ops, and besides you do it all the time with the Employees._ Turning to the person standing next them and hadn’t moved since they took up their spot next to the punch bowl along with them. The Doctor spoke. “Nice coat.”

_Fucking amazing job Doctor, Amiya is so proud_

The blond-haired woman turned slightly towards him her green eyes like stone as they bored into their masked face. “Thank you. You as well mister?”

Offering a hand, they spoke, “Doctor. And you are?”

The woman grasped their hand and gave is a hard-single shake. “Glynda Goodwitch.”

_Sweet someone I was actually supposed to talk to according to the intel given, maybe this won’t turn out horribly wrong._

* * *

Amiya was a kind girl, self-admitted and told often by many of the people in her employ, she was optimistic to a fault and always tried to see the good in anyone she met with no matter what. Of course, she was also the undisputed leader a multi-million, possible billion, dollar pharmaceutical company/protection organization/mercenary guild, and as such did have to have a hard side when dealing with various people.

Paperwork was a common thing in her position, from the pay-checks for all the lab techs, the medical researchers and analysts, the operators and the engineering staff all of their budgets came from her for either approval or double checking in case the Doctor over spent on training or buying furniture, or if Kal’tsit decided to just not pay anyone for some reason. Along side all of that was making sure that all payments were made to the correct country the mobile city was currently in the land of, which as fair and understandable as most of the other people of Terra had similar mobile cities with upkeep costs and such.

Remnant on the other hand apparently didn’t have land based taxation but instead had something they called Kingdom-Protection Taxes or KPT, which was what kept the price of Hunter missions on the low end by subsiding their pay with a pool of money from the governments vault. Which again made sense as a means to keep the moral of the people up and the number of Hunters climbing with the promises of money and such, there was just one problem for Rhodes Island and that system.

It needed both an address, which Rhodes Island had, but it also need a physical **stationary** place to show in which kingdoms borders and assorted territories the location was in and if they had to pay taxes in two different or even three different places, if you lived on one of the island in between Atlas, Vale, and Mistral.

Which really only left them with two options available, the first was create a base in each kingdom as a means to keep costs low, a constant stream of money in from more missions, and keep the Hunters off of them and hunting for unpaid debts,

OR

Just not pay taxes at all, to anyone. Ever.

Amiya was a kind girl, she was optimistic and looked up to her predecessor with all of her heart, and she like Theresa was going to commit the largest tax fraud scheme in the history of the planet just like Theresa did with Babel she had just started it up.

The sound of her paper shredder had never sounded so good before.


	2. Chapter 2

**RHODES ISLAND:** A self-proclaimed Pharmaceutical Company operating out of a city sized land ship, additionally have been known to send out their own security forces, specialized Huntsmen known as Operatives, on mercenary type missions that range from protection efforts to bounty hunting. Current efforts by Atlassian specialists and Huntsmen to gain access have been met with negations and a rise in prices from their mercenary services when needed.

Currently known to send operators to Atlas, Vale, Menagerie, and smaller unmapped villages.

_ Threat rating is classified as **A class organization: Keep Constant Watch** _

**DOCTOR:** Head of Rhodes Island combat operations/Security operations. Race unknown possibly Faunus due to high collection of non-human operatives within organization. Age similarly unknown, upwards of 40 - 50s has personally said to have at least 20 years’ experience leading the combat operations within the organization. 

Only seen in public during the last celebratory of peace ball held in Atlas, unknown how they gained access and past security at the time, security checking shows some kind of possible hack. Known to wear a mixture of lab coat and hoodie over a full helmet without eye holes.

Spoke only to Glynda Goodwitch, combat professor at Beacon Academy in Vale and acclaimed huntress, during the ball. She was left with a favorable expression of them afterwards, seemed to be open to talking more with them should they appear in public again.

_ Threat rating is classified as **B Class Individual: Send team for removal if necessary** _

**AMIYA:** Recognized CEO of Rhodes Island, according to self, admitted during interview done after making contract with unknown personage in Vale commercial district, she gained the title by right of inheritance from the previous CEO. Race is classified as Rabbit Faunus. Age is unknown but likely between the ages of 14 and 18.

Has been seen preforming combat maneuvers along with other operatives from Rhodes Island when stationed near enough to city borders to be in viewing range. Seen to use primary semblance-based combat use, classified as magi-type Huntress due to nature of semblance.

_ Threat rating is classified as **B Class Individual: Send team for removal if necessary** _

**KAL'TSIT:** _ Information unknown mentioned only as head of medical and research at R.I. _

James Ironwood sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Things were not on the upturn lately, with having to keep tabs on the Winter Maiden, keep tabs on Salem and finding possible leads on what she was up to, and his increase in duties as both Headmaster and General. The sudden appearance of Rhodes Island, from what seemed to be from absolutely no-where was not helping matters in the slightest.

With the nature of the Atlas-Mantle relationship resource allocation was a constant supervision and task, the induction of new mercenaries a majority of which were Faunus threw it off by a lot. With how Atlas was quite…non-inclusive, and Mantle status of…being Mantle it made for an uneven, and sudden, shift in where money was headed and the coverage that the military had in the lower city.

Yes, James Ironwood was not having a good time.

* * *

Comparably the young girl by the name of Ruby Rose was having a great time.

Her father and older sister were not.

But that didn’t matter at the moment to Ruby, as she watched what was once an old pile of assorted dead trees, rotted wood, and other burnable things turn to ash as Ifrit laughed loudly. She had met the shorter girl and wasn’t that great a girl who was older than even Yang but was at least two inches shorter than her, while running errands. Their first meeting wasn’t the best, it did mostly consist of Ifrit complaining about how backwater and boring Patch was compared to Rhodes Island, and she responding that there was plenty to do and they even had Signal the best non-beacon training academy in Vale. Their shouting match drew a lot of eyes.

But that was all behind them, by about three to five days, and they had quickly become fast friends. Mainly due to the fact that the mixture of her knowledge about weaponry, how to sneak into the combat areas of Signal, working of said schools forge, and Ifrits childishness. They made a great team in their opinion, with her being the brains of the operations and Ifrit being the one who comes up with the more outlandish ideas, like trying to remake her weapon using Lightning Dust as the base of the ignition and the liquidation process.

Or as Ifrit said, “What if I had another Emitter but with that fast-glowing fire?”

Her father, her sister, and even Ifrit’s…mother? Were not happy with the fact while trying to make it they accidently exploded a few walls after a miscalculation with the firing mechanism and amount of Dust needed to create a similar ignition. Apparently liquid Dust and liquid Originium had wildly different properties. Who knew?

But as the flames of their latest pile burned, and the both turned to gather more of the dead wood they knew it was going to be a great friendship.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was not an idiot by any definition of the word. She was top of her class, near undefeated in the combat spars, and according to both her father and uncle was on the fast track to get a slot in Beacon as soon as she graduated. No, she was smarter than she let show past her carefree appearance and she knew how things were changing.

Mercenaries were something she never had much, if any, contact with. They mostly didn’t exist in Vale with the kingdoms status of having Beacon, as well as many natural defenses to stop the larger Grimm from ever gaining a foothold to where they needed to hire outside help more then locally trained ones. Mercenaries were more often then not what bandits called themselves before they fell.

Rhodes Island was not a mercenary company, they were a self-proclaimed pharmaceutical company who just happen to have multiple people in their employ that could reduce areas to ash or change the landscape with a swing of their sword.

Yeah right, and she was the Schnee heiress.

Ifrit was just the tip of the iceberg that cemented her opinion of the “Medical” company. No one in their right mind would give a young girl with that many mental problems a weapon, and yet they gave the girl what amounted to a super powered flamethrower that could melt steel after a single press of its trigger. And the stories they girl told about the other Operators in Rhodes Island just made her opinion more and more certain, especially when the news hit that the leader of the company was at most 15 years old and the more seedier parts were differed to the so called Doctor.

Yes, Yang Xiao Long had made her opinion and it wasn’t changing anytime soon


	3. Chapter 3

Ruins.

They were a common scene on Terra, whether from Catastrophes or the seemingly endless wars that spread across it, and they were a common scene on Remnant as well. Little bits of civilization now forgotten and abandoned, small homesteads that a family lived on till one day some event made them leave or killed them, whole towns empty and returned to nature after something simple happened. Unlike the ruins left by Catastrophes, one could still walk the streets of these towns and imagine what happened.

Provence was someone who walked the scenes of Catastrophe again and again, yet she was an optimistic person. Someone who loves life to the point of actively helping evacuations to the final person and returning afterward to find anyone still living. She was someone who can walk the ruins of a city and think about how the streets will one day return to being filled with people, just once everyone has been helped and everyone is better.

Mountain Glenn was probably one of the newest and most known ruins in Remnant. An old project of Vales to expand borders and allow for new living space, it had gone well for a time being. The large amount of natural underground tunnels had allowed for an expansive subway system that linked it back to Vale proper, this let a majority of Grimm unable to access the city as the defenses were made into a large wall around the city manned by Huntsmen and guards. The wall and the tunnels would one day become the walls of a tomb.

And yet the tomb of a ruin had a strong beautiful quality to it, if you walked down the streets you saw overgrown trees and gardens spilling over with plants. You saw animals walking to and thro hunting and savaging left alone by the Grimm that walked in packs like a strange backwards guardian. Nature was a beautiful thing that allowed for so much to change and yet she still kept things almost as they were years ago.

Provence sat on what was probably the last vestiges of a mall, the concrete and metal supports the only thing left, looking over the ruins as the sun shown down on her.

“Sometimes you have to wonder, is mother nature testing people with events like these.”

“Oh? Getting careless again…be more careful if I wasn’t here who knows what would happen.” A voice spoke up from behind her, their tone bored.

Turning she spied Earthspirit making her way up to her spot, her staff held loosely in her hand the chunk of Originium angled away from her head, before stopping at the large hole in the roof.

“Done taking in the scenery?”

Provence stood and brushed off her tail, her crossbow found its way into her hands as well. “Yeah, at least for now. How ‘bout we get started on our actual assignment?”

* * *

“Conducting test 17756-C.” Kal’tsit spoke into the recording device before she picked up the clipboard laying on the table next to her. “Subject is Lupine Grimm from the region of Solitas, otherwise known as Ice Beowolf, subject is additionally part of subgroup called Alphas. Administering test in 3…2…1.”

The crackle of electricity filled the testing room, a few of the assistances covered their eyes from the bright light filling the room, the Beowolf that was held in steel clamps shook and lunged to and thro as sparks shot over its body before stopping as the electricity died down.

“Analysts what have you found?”

The first to speak up was a Feline woman, swiftly moving between graphs on her pad. “According to the ultrasound the liquid held within the thin main skin congealed in response to the electricity, thought density of the frozen ice spikes remained the same.”

“Temperature, both before and after test, remains the same excess heat seems to transfer at an exceedingly fast rate. Higher than both of its non-ice and non-alpha cousins.” A Sarkazian male spoke up as he tapped away at his computer.

“The frozen sections of its arms and legs seemed to conduct the electricity in such a way that it could be considered it was trying to use the current to its advantage, perhaps as a means to attack or lessen the current.” The Cautus female in the room spoke.

“I see…continue conducting tests D through K. I have to leave for a meeting, expect my return afterwards.”

* * *

The Doctor ideally tapped their fingers on the cool metal table they sat at along with Amiya, who was currently playing some sort of game on her newly acquired Scroll, as they waited for Kal’tsit to arrive for the meeting she had called.

“So, what are you playing?” They asked as they leaned over to spy a glance at the scrolls screen.

Amiya let out a small squeak before calming down, and slightly turning the device so the Doctor could see the screen better. “I’m trying out this game called Amity Arena, apparently it’s the official game sponsored by the Huntsmen schools. Of course, this means a lot of the units in game are famous Hunters and Huntresses with little bio’s about each one and such. Like how Ozpin has been the Headmaster of Beacon for over 20 years now, or how Ironwood has a minor in culinary arts.”

The Doctor was silent far a few moments as they watched Amiya play, “So what your saying is that this game you are using for both intel gathering, as well as passing the time?”

Amiya nodded her head.

“Neat.”

Their conservation was cut short as the main door opened and Kal’tsit walked in and sat down before sliding her clipboard over to the Doctor who skimmed over it.

“…Oh that’s interesting, a Wyvern.”


	4. Chapter 4

There were two people native to Remnant that could say they had seen Kingdoms fall, rise and everything in between. The first, and the most well know, was the man who currently called himself Ozpin. In reality he was an Inherent Soul, one that jumped form predetermined person to predetermined person, in a destiny that will likely go unfulfilled and yet caused the souls involved untold pain and agony. The second one was lesser known to the people of Remnant, only a select few knew of her existence for she was Queen of the Grimm. A self-appointed title but one that was correct.

The Inherent Soul sat calm and collected behind the headmasters desk of Beacon, eyes looking out over the city of Vale watching over something he held dear to his heart.

_The Queen of Grimm stood, overlooking the desolate and dead land she had taken to calling home. Her mind focused on the moving metal and bone machine, and its occupants._

It was a beautiful sight really, the mixing of the colors from sunset, the beginning lights of the city and the ocean. It made for a wonderous moment, and one the Soul had enjoyed seeing whenever he could.

_Whether they were a knew cog in the endless war they had started millennia ago was for certain, but would they join her side or be charmed into believe the lies told by her other. It was something she had to make sure didn’t happen._

Taking a sip of his drink he pondered for a few more moments before reaching for his Scroll, tapping in a number recently memorized he spoke to someone who reminded him of his students. “Hello Ms. Amiya, I believe we spoke earlier his week about possibly hiring a few of your operat…in the mountain you say?”

_Calling a Seer to her presence she made her call, and one she believed to firmly ensnare the new piece to her board. “Cinder, I have a task for you. Get to the Mountain Glenn ruins as fast as you can.”_

* * *

The Doctor stood in the open door of one of the two Helicopters they owned, they had thought about acquiring some Bullheads but currently they still needed a constant source of Dust that wasn’t owned by the Schnee corporation. Amiya was sat already inside of the vehicle, along with a few of the more veteran Operators at Rhodes Island, currently she was shifting between speaking on her Scroll to someone while she flipped through the file they had massed of the target.

Her voice was calm, but also slightly rushed as she spoke. “Yes, I understand, are there any current off duty Huntsmen we can expect to join us once we touch ground at the target location…I see. No, it is fine, it is a sudden thing after all…Size estimate is current upwards of seventy to eighty feet long…yes we have people on sight current checking it from a distance away, its still dormant.”

The Doctor tuned the rest of her conversation as they slammed the door closed and took their seat, their eyes flicking over the operators. Due to the nature of the current mission, fighting a Wyvern which were apparently supposed to be mythical…yay, the current amassment was primarily sniper and caster operators. Although in the second helicopter following them there was a few melee focused one in case of possible attacks during the operation.

Amiya clapped her hands to gain everyone’s attention, “Alright so you were all informed about our current mission, but new news I just got off a call with Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon, and we might have some back up that will possible arrive either during the operation or before it. Unknown how many will be there, but the odds are currently in our favor.”

* * *

Qrow was not someone would call a people person. Hell, he wouldn’t call himself a people person, between his bad luck semblance and what he had learned about after joining Ozpin’s little secret group there wasn’t really that much he could talk about with the average Huntsmen, let alone the average person. But for all his faults he was still a first-class huntsman, even if he took a slight vacation to teach a little at signal while his nieces were there.

The call had happened in the middle of a class he was teaching.

“You have a Bullhead waiting for you at the airport, its paid for, grab Tai if you can. Get to Mountain Glenn ASAP.” Ozpin’s voice was rushed and hard, something he never really used unless it was for an emergency.

He ignored the looks his class had been giving him as he swiftly move to grab his weapon and coat, “What’s happening?”

“No time to explain, get to Mountain Glenn. I have more calls to make.”

And with that the call was cut off, and Qrow was sprinting out the door to where he knew Tai would be at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be longer then normal, leave a comment on what you think so far of this little story


End file.
